Each of the projects in the program will utilize the Cell Biology Core Unit, which is designed to: 1) to provide purified cultures of neonatal rat ventricular myocardial cells and related techniques for gene transfer in these cells; 2) to provide purified mouse adult and neonatal ventricular muscle cells from various transgenic lines for analysis; 3) to generate and utilize recombinant adenoviral vectors for gene transfer in neonatal rat, adult and neonatal mouse myocardial cells, and for gene transfer into intact muscle for various projects in the program; and 4) to generate recombinant adeno-associated viral vectors for gene transfer in intact muscle.